How did I lose my chain?
by TheHappyFan
Summary: A continuation of the Nickelodeon short film "Tiniest Nunchucks Ever". The Valley is in chaos, but what is the source of the chaos? Read to find out! TiPo. Story is much better than summary. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Have you seen that short Nickelodeon clip of Po and the tiny nunchucks? You might need to watch that to understand this.**

Tigress woke up feeling a slight throbbing sensation in her forehead, and she felt like she was going to puke. She couldn't remember anything since Mantis brought them the plum juice. "Plum juice?! Mantis put something in it, didn't he? I SWEAR, I am going to claw him apart!" Then she looked down at herself. She realized that her second vest tie was missing! She scoured all her room, but couldn't find it. Then, she heard her stomach growl. She decided to get something to eat and then crack down on Mantis. Tigress walked into the kitchen; she was babbling about the missing chain that went on her vest. She was dumbfounded when she realized that Po was holding it. "Po, just WHAT do you think you're doing?!"

"I-I was, uh, t-training with these. I figured they belonged to Mantis."

"First of all, you weren't training, you were goofing off. Second of all, why would you think they belonged to Mantis?!"

"Well, they look like just his size."

"True. Anyways, can you hand me it back?"

"Sure, no problem." He threw it to her, which she caught with ease.

"I am going to kill Mantis."

"Why do you say that, Tigress?"

"When you woke up this morning, did you have a headache?"

"Yes."

"Did you feel sick?"

"Yes."

"What was the last thing you remembered before waking up?"

"Drinking the plum juice. Why?"

"I think Mantis got us drunk."

**Oh! Cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Kung Fu Panda, Po and Tigress would be together already.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MANTIS GOT US DRUNK!" Po screamed.

" The evidence points toward it. Mantis brought us the plum juice. The last thing either of us remembers is drinking it. And we both have hangover symptoms."

"True. He is SO dead if you are correct, though."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I hope we didn't do anything stupid."

"Not like we would remember if we did do something stupid.

"Let's just go train."

At Training Hall

"What happened here?" Po exclaimed.

"It looks like someone tried to color on the Fiery Fields of Death."

" What happened to the Jade Tortaise? It's gone! If Shifu were here, we would be dead!"

"Fortunatly, he will be gone for a few more weeks. That gives us enough time to clean this up. For now, we will use the clubs."

"What happened to the clubs?!"

" Who drew a face and a wig on the clubs?"

"I hope we didn't do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kung Fu Panda...

Who knows what stupid things we did! We were intoxicated!" Tigress screamed.

"I know that much! By the way, why was your vest tie in the kitchen of all places?"

"I don't know any more than you!"

"Okay. Just wondering. Anyways, the tortoise is missing, the talons are broken, the Fiery Field is wrecked, the wooden warriors are broken, and the clubs are ruined! How should we train?"

"We'll spar. Begin."

"Get ready to feel the THUNDER!" Tigress launched a series of attacks at Po, who in return blocked or dodged. She then flipped Po over by the hand, who countered with a kick. Then he kicked her back 20 feet. Now irritated, she charged towards him at full speed. He used his belly to bounce her up, then quickly performed a roundhouse kick, pinning her to the ground.

"Congratulations, Po," Tigress said sweetly.

"Thanks. You did a really good job too. Are you feeling hungover still?"

"Yes. We should wake up the others soon."

"I have an idea for a prank to get back at Mantis."

"What?"

"Well, it's his fault we're hungover, right? So, I propose we wake him up PERSONALLY with the gong. Then, we proceed all day to annoy him with loud noises."

"Congratulations, Dragon Warrior. You have come up with an idea more clever than anything I could think of."

"Let's go!"

**Uh oh! What do you think will happen in the barracks? Also, I will leave it to you to guess how Tigress lost her vest tie. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Kung Fu Panda, I would brag about it.

At the Barracks

"Where are those cowards?" Tigress exclaimed. For none of the Furious Five were in their rooms.

"Guys! Mantis! You are DEAD!"

"Sure, THAT'S the way to get them to come out... Let's go check the Hall of Heroes."

Hall of Heroes

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!" Tigress roared.

"You were the one who said we had know way of knowing what stupid things we did."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. Since when did the moon pool have noodles and carrots in it?"

"Never. Why?"

"I think someone puked in it."

"WHAT?!"

" And also put makeup on the golden dragon, added feathers to the armor, and threw everything all over the floor! There's no way to clean all this up!"

"There is a scroll Master Shifu keeps in his bedroom about cleaning messes like these. Let's go get it."

Shifu's bedroom

"Who unwrapped these scrolls like toilet paper!" Po exclaimed in disgust.

"And scrawled 'Who needs to clean' so much that the scroll itself can't be read? This is the cleaning scroll! And it's ruined!"

"What do we do now? We lost the others!"

"We were by the town square when we blacked out. From there, we retrace our steps."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Thanks to anyone who actually read this story! Also, if someone actually LIKES the story, I may fix the writing style. Anyways, SO sorry to keep you all waiting! For anyone who actually bothers to read, you must hate me. However, I am getting really depressed due to the lack of reviews. So please review! Here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT possess enough awesomeness to own KFP.

"Whoa, what heck happened here?" Asked a baffled Po. The village was in chaos. Graffiti was all over the valley. The stage was mostly scraggly framework, with the other wood strewn about the streets of half-dug-up cobblestone. Mr. Ping's noodle cart was hung high above the shattered stage with only a raw noodle holding it there. "Uh, Tigress? Isn't that thing a safety hazard?"

"What do these villagers DO all day? Last night, they had a festival, like almost ANY night, yet it's nearly midday, and NOTHING has been cleaned!"

"I know Ti, but right now, we gotta figure out what the heck's going on."

"I- *sigh*, you're right. Let's go find Mr. Ping right now.

AT THE NOODLE SHOP

"YOU! Where are you going, son?!"

"Dad, we think at the festival our drinks got spiked with something, 'cause we think we acted a little crazy and-"

"A LITTLE CRAZY?! Po, a LITTLE crazy is tripping over your own two feet. It's-"

"Da-ad, we don't remember anything. Will you help us out here?"

"Well, your lady friend acted like she was high on catnip!"

"Well, whatever it was affected- Wait, what did you call Tigress?"

"Your lady friend."

"DAD!"

"Well, I got figured out you started dating when-"

"Dad, we're NOT dating!"

"You're not?"

"No..."

"Ohhh... Never mind then..."

One word... _Awkward._

Tigress POV

_Um... Okay... Po and I are NOT dating... Not that I would mind if we were... UGH! Stop already! Just focus now and think later!_

Normal POV

"Dad, will you just please tell us what happened?"

"Well, I have enough time to tell you the main events before the lunch rush. Sit down; it's a long story..."

Oh, I'm evil, aren't I? Anyways, I cannot stress enough, PLEASE REVIEW! It would really make my day guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! (You just KNOW you want to review...) ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**I got four reviews! I know it's not like the record breaker stories out right now, but it's the most per chapter I've ever gotten! Review please or my happiness will be forever shattered...**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda.

"Well, here's what happened:

Everyone was drunk beyond belief. Po had somehow gotten his paws on my noodle-mobile. All of you decided to try and juggle it, but Tigress failed and threw it up in the air. When it came down, it shattered the stage, but due to new wheel material, bounced up above the stage and balanced on the tiny tightrope. Then, you pranced around town and made fools of yourselves! Then, the party got wild, and the rest... Well, you know how drunken partying goes. Then, I saw you two walking around arm in arm on your little date, cracking up over the stupidest things. I suspected something Tigress when you just out of nowhere gave Po a kiss on the cheek! And I was quite certain when I saw you two kissing on the shattered remains of the stage! Well, you two disappeared back two the palace first, alone. There are... various... let's just say rumors about what happened... Anyways, about an hour later, the others went up. From what I heard, quite a party took place afterwards. And that's all I know."

"Um, dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"How much did you witness with your own eyes?"

"Everything I just told you."

One word to describe the moment... _Awkward..._

"Po?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I think you owe your lady friend a date."

Tigress POV

Wait, I KISSED Po? I mean, I knew this would happen eventually, but- wait, what? Do I really have feelings for him? Is that why he is able to soften me? I gotta talk to him about this.

Normal POV

"Po?"

"Tigress, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry and-"

"WAIT, you two!"

"What?" Po and Tigress snapped.

"Are the rumors that I could... be having grandchildren soon true?"

"NO!" They both exclaimed. Until Tigress came to a horrible realization.

"Po?" Tigress whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I had lost my vest tie?"

"Yeah- I- Oh dear God! We... didn't... did we?"

"I don't know, I -Po!"

"Tigress, you probably hate me know, but-"

"Po! See that figure down the street! Look at all familiar?"

"Oh... my... God..."

**Oh man, I am just on an evil roll recently, aren't I? I thought the TiPo stuff would be funny. Please let me know if you thought it was! Also, what is making Po and Tigress freak out? If you want me to update again, I gotta get some reviews! I mean, that's what the review button IS for. Not to mention, it's simple, doesn't take much time, and would totally make my day! And you KNOW you want to... ;) Anyways, bye readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys! I have the next chapter for you! My longest installment yet! Also, I got two reviews yesterday, so PLEASE keep pressing that review button! It really makes my day! Otherwise I will cry... Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda.**

"U-Um, Tigress?"

"Yeah, Po?"

"A-Am I going insane, or does it look like S-Shen underneath that hood?"

"Both, Po. Both."

"What do we do? How did-"

"I don't know, hide before he comes in! Hurry!" Tigress rasped.

They scrambled behind the counter and up the stairs at record speed. Even Po wasn't tired after the scramble.

Once upstairs, they sat down on the bed together.

_Awkward silence..._

"Po?"

"Yeah, Ti?"

"We need... To talk about... Some things..."

_Awkward silence..._

"Yeah... So, where should we begin? The whole 'we kissed' thing or the ... _other issue..._"

"I don't know, Po. I really don't."

_Awkward silence..._

Back downstairs

"Hello, sir! You're just before the lunch rush, so you get a 75% off coupon!" Mr. Ping called cheerfully out to Shen, not recognizing him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have some matters to attend to. Where can I find the Dragon Warrior?"

"Oh, my son? He's- well, he was here just a second ago."

Shen hid his shock at him being Po's father but hid it perfectly. "May I speak with him?"

"Of course, as soon as you eat! Amazing deal at this time!"

"Thank you for your generosity but-"

"No way! You look like you're starving!"

"Well, I haven't had a good meal for a while, so sure."

"Take a seat, and I'll bring you a menu."

Up in Po's room

"So, Ti, we gotta start somewhere I guess, so I'm gonna confess something. When I was young, I had a massive crush on you. When I met you, I fell massively in love with you. I just want to know, do you love me back?"

Tigress POV

So this is what love feels like... I love Po... And he loves me! I know my answer to him.

Normal POV

"Yes, Po, I love you in a way I never thought possible. You made me happy for the first time in a long time. You make me smile when no one else can. Yes Po, I love you." After Tigress's speech, they shared a deep kiss full of passion and love. Finally, they broke for some much-needed air.

"Ti, I don't want to spoil the mood or anything, but we probably need to get around to talking about... Well-"

"I know, Po, you're right. Do you think we actually did?"

"I don't know. I mean, that was the only big clue that pointed towards it. Also, we could have done any number of things while up there alone."

"Um, I just thought of something."

"Yeah?"

" If... You know... There's a possibility that I could... Get pregnant..."

"Wow, you're right! So, what do we do if you are?"

"I... Don't know... Still, we'll worry about that once we're not worrying about a psychopath back from the dead..."

"True. And if all else fails, we can blame it on Mantis, right?"

"You got that right," Tigress giggled.

"Hey, Ti?"

"Yeah, Po?"

"After this whole thing is over, would you wanna go to dinner or something with me?"

"I'd love that Po." And with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Downstairs

Shen had just paid the bill. "Thank you for your generosity sir, but I really must speak to the Dragon Warrior."

"Okay, he should be upstairs, but just come back down if he's not."

"Okay, thank you." He walked the stairs and slowly began ascending.

Upstairs

"Po, Shen's coming! Hide!"

"Where? There's nowhere to hide!"

"Trust me Po."

"When have I ever no-whoa!" Tigress scooped Po into her arms, jumped out the window, and held on to the side of the building. They could hear Shen getting closer, step by step. Three, two one...

"Dragon Warrior? Are you up here?"

**Holy crap! Shen is alive and back! What is he doing?! And how are Po and Tigress going to approach him? And will they get to go out on their date? And could Tigress be pregnant? And where the heck are the others? So many questions! Find them out by reading! Also, PLEASE review! The more reviews I get, the more I tend to care about satisfying my fans! Pretty please review, with a cherry on top! Also, please let me know if it was too sappy, to short, not detailed enough... Etc... Bye readers! I'll try to post again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! Thanks to those who did review my chapter! It means a lot when people review! Thanks for reading!**

**I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda.**

"HIYAH!" was the battle cry from the on-edge Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress as they dove through the window and tackled Shen, pulling his gray hood off in the process. For someone who had been crushed by a cannon, he was in very good condition- only a few minor scars on his chest gave it away.

"WAH!" squealed the frightened peacock. "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME!"

"US! The correct question is why are you attacking US!" roared an enraged Tigress.

"I'm not attacking you! Will you give me a bloody chance to explain to you two- Wait, did I disturb... Something?"

"Yeah, you did, Shen," Po blankly stated.

_"Awkward..."_ thought Shen. "Apologies for disturbing your... Whatever you two are doing... but... I have some... amends... to make."

"SOME amends?! You killed his parents, his entire race, tried to kill him several times, tried to end kung fu, tried to kill heroes, killed a hero, and tried to take over China? And you have the nerve to come back here and try to trick us?!"

Shen bowed his head in shame. "Look, you have, well, every reason not to trust me, but I am trying to make amends for all those things in the past. For starters, panda, it turns out that you are not the last panda. See, I came across a village of pandas during my travels and I-"

"You liar! How dare you try to mess with his head! Why I-"

"Tigress," Po breathed out to her. "I don't know what he's here for, but getting angry and attacking him won't help anything. Let's just stay on our guard until we hear more."

"I- you're right, but so help me, if he tries anything at all, he's dead."

"I'm with you there," he smiled. Then his happy-go-lucky demeanor transformed into a calm, serious attitude. "Shen, what are you here for exactly?"

"As I was saying, there was only one panda village when... I was prince of Gongmen. Anyways, after the attack on the village, each panda was presumed dead. The reality was, however, that most of the pandas survived. In truth, not a massive number died. However, they hid in a village that was across the Ni"Chan mountain range. The pandas were never alerted of my presence- I only saw the village from a short distance. I presumed that if they saw me, they would try to kill me. Not that I could blame them after what I did to them. However, I believe that you have a right to know about them."

"Wait... let me get this straight... You failed miserably at attempting to slaughter my species, tried to kill me several times, she took a cannon shot for me, and when I told you that you could still redeem yourself, you lashed out at me, and now, you're back from the dead to haunt us!"

"I didn't die; if I had, I wouldn't be having this conversation! Your summary was... mostly correct, except for the last part! I'm not back to haunt you- I'm here to try to clean up the mess I created."

"You're just messing with his head!"

"Relax, I'm not going to mess with your boyfriend's head! I'm here to make amends!"

_Awkward silence..._

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? Gossip spreads around towns like these!"

_Awkward silence..._

"Anyways, here is a map to the panda village. If you need to speak with me, I'll be in town for a few more days. On that note, goodbye for now." And with that, Shen pulled up his hood and began his slow descent down the staircase with the two warriors staring at him with dumbfounded expressions. Once Shen was well away from the shop, Po found his voice.

"What was the most baffling part of that conversation?"

"I don't know Po, I really don't."

Then came a *_crash, bang, poof*! _

"Ti, what was that?!"

"We better go find out." The warriors bolted down the staircase and onto the street.

"Um, Po? Is today 'The Impossible Happens for the Worse Day?'"

"How... in... the... heck... ?"

With Mantis, Monkey, Viper, and Crane

All of the others woke up twisted on the ground with the most massive hangover in history.

"Ugh..." Mantis groaned. "Where the heck are we?"

"Yuck. I feel gross," whined Crane.

"I had no beauty sleep last night!"

Monkey choked on his own fear. The infinite darkness and stench of skulls were all too familiar. "Guys?" Monkey finally ventured. "I think we're in the Valley of the Scorpion."

**Oh! Two cliffhangers! What the heck is up with Shen? What did Po and Tigress see? And why are the other four in the Valley of the Scorpion?! Find out in my next chapter! And as always, REVIEW! It really makes my day! Until later, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my loyal fans! Thank you for sticking with me this long! Please review! It makes me feel like my writing is actually worth commenting on! Thanks!**

**I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda.**

"Is Fenghuang back AGAIN?"

"Doesn't she ever learn? Oogway beat her the first time, then I did, then Crane did! Does she really think she's gonna succeed?"

"Who knows? Let's just go stop her."

"Small problem-we're still hungover from last night."

"I'm not letting a hangover of all things stop us from stopping her!"

"Ti, that's not the only thing. If you're... Pregnant... She could hurt the baby."

"Po, you know full well that I can handle myself."

"Fine, just be careful, okay?"

"Fine." And with that, the two warriors rushed into combat. Tigress lunged at Fenghuang, who dodged. Po bounced Fenghuang with his belly, who quickly recovered with her wings. After a series of these moves, Fenghuang then unleashed the Thundering Wind Hammer. Though Po could have normally deflected it, he was still hungover, and it impaled him and Tigress into a building. Fenghuang was then easily able to tie them up with a piece of rope, and then she began her evil rant.

"So, warriors, you're not so powerful and bright after all, are you? Well, me and Scorpion hatched out quite a simple yet genius plot. She stole a shiftstone and was the drink vendor. She used a special substance from the Mao Liu blossom. The intended effect was to make you all kill each other; however, there was one slight glitch. That little bug put alcohol in with the drinks along with the substance. However, this has worked out even better. Your friends are with Scorpion right now; not to mention, the show was quite funny. Although some rumors I heard about you were... Disturbing... To say the least. However, with the return of me and Scorpion, we are going to imprison you in what was once your very own dungeon! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Joke's on you!" And with that, Fenghuang knocked the dizzy, tied-up warriors unconscious. Then she dragged/flew them up the stairs, threw them into the Jade Palace dungeon, and chained them up.

With the other four

"So, how are you all feeling? Tired? Icky? On the verge of throwing up? In a word, hungover?" rasped the wicked voice of Scorpion.

"Scorpion! You're going down!" Monkey cried.

"Oh, I don't think so, you're way too hungover to fight. You're probably wondering why you're here, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Echoed the warriors in unison.

"Well, me and Fenghuang teamed up to take over the Jade Palace. I stole the shiftstone and transformed into the simple vendor girl. Then, I sold you juice with a special toxin in it- the substance of the Mao Liu blossom. Now, the intent was to make you all kill each other, but since you put alcohol in the drinks, bug, it made the results that much better."

"MANTIS!" screamed the enraged warriors.

"It was quite funny to watch you make fools of yourselves! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Thank goodness Tigress isn't here, otherwise- Wait! Po and Tigress! Where are they?!"

"Oh no need to worry, Fenghuang should have them locked up by now! Oh the irony, locked up in what was once their own home! I believe those two have some confessions to make to you, too! And I know about the cookie bets that were made, but have them explain for themselves!"

"Wait, what? Never mind, what are you planning for us?"

"Oh. me and Fenghuang are deciding just what to do with you. So many different things to do..."

With Po and Tigress

"Ugh, where are we? It's so dark and icky," complained Po.

"Po, this is the Palace dungeon."

"Wait, the dungeon! We gotta get out! The villagers are at that psychopath's mercy!"

"You don't think I've tried getting out!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine Po, I overreacted."

"How do we plan on stopping her? I mean, we're locked here, the others are probably captured by now, Master Shifu is too far away, and we have no messenger! I mean, right now, it looks like our only option is..."

"Po, so help me, if you say who I think you're gonna, say, I will-"

"Tigress, I know we have no reason to trust him, but he said he wanted to change, and-"

"Po! You of all know what he did!"

"Yes, I do Ti, but right now, he's kind of our only option. Speaking of him, where do you think he is?"

"Sleeping, plotting..."

"Come on, I know you don't trust him, but we have to give him a chance. Besides, you trust me, right?"

"Fine, I'll listen to you for now since I trust you, but I still don't trust him."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you," he smiled back at her.

With Shen

Shen was napping in his room in the inn when panicked screams echoed throughout the streets of the Valley. He stepped out into the streets and what he heard nearly gave him a heart attack. _"What... The... Hell?" _he thought.

**Yeah, what the hell? Does he know about what happened to Po and Tigress? And will he help the warriors? And where is Master Shifu when you need him? So many questions! Stay tuned, and remember,**

**REVIEW! Thanks for reading, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SkileneFTW: You crack me up! Ha ha, get it?**

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for being loyal to me and reading the story! Also... People, I need reviews! Please review or I will cry! That being said, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP.**

Shen walked out into the streets. What he heard nearly gave him a heart attack. "That awful Fenghuang captured the the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress," griped Mrs. Yun. _"What the hell? How could THEY of everyone be defeated?" Thought Shen._

"How?" Shen cried. "How did the Zen Ball Master get defeated? And how did the tiger get defeated? She's too crazy to lose!"

"Well, last night, there was a festival. The warriors got drunk, and the hungover duo just got captured. "

"Really? Neither seem like the type for drinking."

"They probably got poisoned."

"They seemed smarter than that... Where are they now?"

"Imprisoned in their own home by that witch."

"Shouldn't we do something to stop her?"

"Oh no! Most of us couldn't hold a weapon to save our lives!"

"I see... Pray tell me, where are the other masters?"

"We don't know where the others are, and Master Shifu is on a journey of some sort. He won't be back for a few more weeks."

"Well, someone has to do something! Let's see, I- Ah! What the hell is that thing down the street?!"

With the others

The others had been chained to the inside of a vendor cart- the same cart that had helped cause the whole ordeal. "Ugh, this is how we were chained in Gongmen City," whined a nasally Crane.

"At least we ended up winning that battle!" cried Mantis.

"I hate this..." Thought all the warriors.

"Oh, but you can't win against me AND Fenghuang! To win, you would need someone as equally skilled on your side, and since the Dragon Warrior's imprisoned, you don't stand a chance! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" ranted Scorpion.

_"We're... Officially... Screwed..." _thought the warriors in unison as they were being dragged down to mountain path to the Valley of Peace.

With Master Shifu

"Well, Masters Ox and Croc, it is very good to see the city in such good condition again, especially after..."

"Yes, I know. The whole Shen incident was truly a tragedy; however, if not for your students, it would have been an even greater tragedy," replied Master Croc.

"True, but I- oh!" Master Shifu suddenly collapsed and stumbled forward much like he did when Po was shot by the cannon. He stood up trembling, fear embedded in his face.

"Master Shifu! What's wrong?" cried Master Ox.

"I- I received a v-vision. Something horrible has happened back home."

"What?!"

"Yes, I am not sure what, but I need to get back as soon as possible."

"Well, we're coming with you, " declared Master Ox.

"No, I couldn't impose, I-"

"You helped our city in our time of need, and now we're gonna help you."

"And that's final," agreed Master Croc.

"Well, I- thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now let's get going, old man."

"Try to keep up with me and see who's old!" And with that, the masters bounded off to the Valley of Peace.

With Po and Tigress

"Po, do you hear something?"

"Like what?"

*Crash, bang, ding* "AHHHHH!" screamed a poor villager.

"Now do you hear?"

"Yeah! Which villain do you think it is?"

"I don't know, Po."

*ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR* went a figure.

"No possible way..." stated the warriors in unison.

Back with Shen

"Oh no, it's Tai Lung!" shrieked Mrs. Yun.

"Wait, I thought he got killed!"

"We thought so to, but he's not! He's back for revenge!"

"Oh, is the little goat lady scared of me?" sneered Tai Lung. "I'll just... End your pain... Ha ha!" He then lunged at Mrs. Yun, intending to do just that. However, instead of Mrs. Yun, his fist met Shen's Guan Dao. "What?! You dare stand up to ME, you pathetic weakling? I'll show you just who I am! Ha ha!"

"Look, I'll try to hold this guy off; ma'am, please help some of the citizens get out of here!"

"Will do! Thank you, brave sir!"

"You pathetic weakling! I'll show you!"

"You already said that. Besides, isn't getting your butt kicked once enough for you?"

"That pathetic panda got lucky! I'm better than him!"

"Funny, I used to say the same exact thing. I at least learned my lesson after nearly dying."

"You're Shen! You're supposed to hate him! All us villains can join together and crush those puny masters!"

"I'm not like that anymore." That did it for Tai Lung. He snarled fiercely then roared all out. He lunged at Shen to perform a nerve attack on him.

"WAH!" squealed Shen. He quickly raised his sword to block and then counter attacked. Tai Lung fought brutally, every hit an attempt to incapacitate Shen. Shen skirted around him, hoping to occupy him long enough for the villagers to escape. One of Tai Lung's nerve attacks did hit Shen. However, being a defective peacock had hidden benefits: the nerve attack could not paralyze him. Tai Lung snarled, and the battle began again.

With Shifu

"Hurry! We're almost there!" cried an anxious Shifu.

"Shut up, old man!" griped Master Ox.

"I'm running faster than you, so who's old now?"

"Hmph," was all ox could Ox could muster up.

"Cut it out you two, we're here!" interrupted Croc.

The masters raced to the edge of the Valley. What they saw next would haunt their memories forever. The masters breather out in unison, "What... The... Living... Hell... ?"

**Oh man! I just used yet ANOTHER cliffhanger! Yes, if I keep using them, I should get a new cliffhanger. Anyways, the situation keeps spiraling further and further out of control! Not to mention, Shifu is back in business! Is Shen going to help? How will Po and Tigress escape? Stay tuned to find out! And remember,**

**REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks for reading (and reviewing, 'cause I know you're gonna) and with that, BYE!**

**P.S. Also, I'm not gonna update until Halloween! Busy schedule and all... Bye!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my loyal fans! I've gotten a couple reviews saying that they totally did not see that coming! It feels nice to know that some people think my writing is unpredictable. ;) Also, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! It feels so nice to see the review numbers creeping up! That being said, here's the next chapter! Also, I am going to be doing a little bit of a song fic in this chapter. The tune is 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. And the most of the lyrics won't even be the same- just the tune and maybe some of the 'ooh la la' stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda or 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga**

"What... The... Living... Hell...?" In truth, those were the only words that could truly describe the situation. The chaos which Po and Tigress witnessed paled in comparison to the chaos the aged masters were exposed to. In addition to the messes of earlier that day, a couple buildings were crumbled down to shattered remains of rubble. Various items littered the street, creating a maze of chaos. Terrified villagers were shrieking, each citizen bolting out of the valley as fast as their short, stubbly legs would carry them. Tai Lung was seen, brutally attacking a mysterious figure shrouded in a steel colored cloak, who the masters were pretty sure was Shen. Fenghuang was seen doing a crazy victory dance on the roof of the Jade Palace, completely oblivious to the chaos in the streets. So in truth, 'what the living hell' didn't even BEGIN to describe the situation.

With Fenghuang

Fenghuang was dancing and partying on the roof of the Jade Palace. She remembered hearing a tune when she was younger. She decided it could fit her situation, and decided to change the lyrics... A LOT...

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ruling the Jade Palace_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ruling the Jade Palace_

_Power, power at last_

_Over the Jade Palace_

_Yeah, yeah yea-ea-ea-eah_

_Jade Palace power_

_Power, power at last_

_Over the Jade Palace_

_Yeah, yeah, yea-ea-ea-eah_

_Jade Palace power_

_I want this power, I want this design_

_'Cause I'm invincible as long as long as it's mine_

_I want this strength, strength, strength, strength, I want this strength_

_I want the terror, want people to flee_

_The ones who mocked me will be ruled by me_

_I want their fear, fear, fear, fear, I want their fear_

_Fear, fear, fear, I want their fear_

_You know that I want it, and now that I have it_

_I have Jade Palace power_

_I've wanted it for years, and now that I have it_

_I will rule the Jade Palace_

_I want this strength to use it to get revenge_

_She and I now have the power_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ruling the Jade Palace_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ruling the Jade Palace_"

"My, this is exhilarating. I might just have to celebrate some more." And so she continued to dance and sing, oblivious to the chaos in the streets.

With Master Shifu

"Hurry! We have to stop some of this chaos!" cried Master Shifu.

"Where do we even begin?" roared Ox. "There's tons of chaos!"

"Well, start somewhere! Let's start with Tai Lung and what is almost certainly Shen underneath that hood!"

"Shen died!"

"Well, that DOES look an awful lot like Shen... And Tai Lung is alive... Let's just finish them!" sighed Master Croc.

"Let's get this over with!" cried all three masters. And with that, they raced into the valley towards Tai Lung and Shen just as the villagers finished evacuating.

With Shen

Shen continued to skirt around Tai Lung's attacks. He blocked with his Guan Dao, and struck at the monstrous Tai Lung. He was quickly tiring out, though. 'Damn,' thought Shen. 'How did the panda outfight this beast?' Finally, Tai Lung shattered the Guan Dao and blew the shards away from Shen. He knocked Shen onto his back, raised his fist, and prepared to strike the final blow.

With Scorpion

"Ha ha, you Jade Palace vermin! Think of everything you love! Think of everyone you love! Your home! Your-"

"What are you getting at, you crazy old bat?" snapped Mantis.

"I am not old! But, now picture them all dying by my claw or Fenghuang's feather! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! And your home will go up in flames! All because you FAILED them! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Scorpion ranted.

The masters hung their heads and fought back tears, for they knew Scorpion was right: they had failed everyone they loved. With each passing second in the cart, they were that much closer to the Valley- and that much closer to their dooms.

With Po and Tigress

"No possible way..." the masters breathed out. Both masters were violently trembling, fear etched into their features. They were hyperventilating from fear of what brutal, hideous terror was tearing the Valley apart. "T-Tai L-Lung?" Po trembled.

"I-I don't see how, Po, but this if someone can survive a cannon, they could survive the Wuxi Finger Hold."

"If Tai Lung's out there, he's gonna terrorize the Valley! We gotta do something! We-"

"There's no doing anything until we escape, and we've already tried everything we know how to do."

"You're right, we- wait! I have one idea, but it's crazy and dangerous!"

"Well, Po I- No, don't you dare!"

"Close your eyes; I'm gonna d-"

"PO!"

"What's the problem, Ti?"

"If it's dangerous, don't do it! The Golden Lotus Clap could kill you!"

"It's fine, Ti, I used it before. Now close your eyes."

"Po, you're hungover! You're not at you're best!"

"I know what I'm doing, Ti."

"Fine, but close your own eyes and BE. CAREFUL."

"I will, don't worry!" With that, both closed their eyes. "GOLDEN LOTUS CLAP!" cried Po. A monstrous burst of golden chi busted their chains and the duo crashed to the ground, freed.

With Fenghuang

Fenghuang was continuing her victory dance when she felt a disturbance. "Golden Lotus Clap!" she heard. *Crash, boom, bang* she heard. She grew a slight fear to knot her stomach. If this panda could do the Golden Lotus clap in chains while hungover, what could he not do? She jumped off the roof and raced into the Hall of Heroes. She grabbed the best artifact she could think of off the top of her head and ran down to the palace dungeon before the duo could escape.

With Po and Tigress

"Woo hoo! See Ti, I told you we'd get out!"

"Yes, Po. Now let's get out of here." Suddenly, a burst of green energy knocked Po and Tigress back into the wall. Then Fenghuang spoke.

"Did you _really_ think you could escape?"

**Oh no! So much drama! What's going to happen next? Will the other four escape from Scorpion? Will Shifu and the Council stop the destruction of the Valley? What of Shen? Will he survive? Or will Tai Lung end him? Po and Tigress have broken the chains of their prison, but for what? Will Fenghuang throw them right back in jail? And what was the artifact she grabbed? So many questions! Not to mention this was my longest chapter so far! Keep reading if you want more! Stay tuned to find out the answers, and remember,**

**REVIEW! *Throws virtual Milky Way bar at each person who reviews* Bye!  
**


End file.
